Okami
by wonderwman07
Summary: Traveling with her Mother Diana moves to Japan where she is told of the Tale of the White Wolf demon Kal El. All seems well until she hears his call across time.
1. Prologue

**Okami**

**Prologue: Kal El, the Wolf Demon**

At the beginning of time there was the Immortal One, Vandar the first of demon. Born from the darkness of Yomi, the land of the dead, he was filled with hatred for all creatures beneath him. As the gods created both mortals and demons he believed that he should rule over them, for they were weak and needed to be controlled.

One day Vandar forged an army attacking his fellow demons and attacked the gods at the base of Mount Fuji. The battle raged for days as both gods and demons lost their lives for the future of mankind. With no end in sight the battle spread all over the lands of men until the great wolf demon came.

From the high mountains of Akaishi came Jor, the white wolf demon. Born of Rao Jor wielded the red light of Rao in his eye and claws of steel. Joining the battle against Vandar, Jor bids Vandar to the north western base of Fuji. Once bond Vandar cursed Jor.

"If you have a son you will die," Vandar bellowed to Jor, "And I shall be freed."

Jor scoffed at Vandar for he was a lone wolf. He had no mate nor did he desire one.

"Your words are hollow Vandar," Jor replied.

"Oh but they are not, "Vandar replied laughing. "A female wolf will take your empty heart. She will bare you a son. You shall die and I shall kill him once I am free."

Jor felt his heart sink. For he knew what Vandar said was true. Yes he was going to meet his mate. Yes he was going to have a son, but Vandar was wrong about one thing.

"Even if you are correct vile creature," Jor smirked, "But my son will be the one slaying you."

Vandar screamed as Jor wander off back towards his beloved Mountains in Honshu. For centuries Jor lead his clan alone as Vandar slumbered at the base of Fuji. One day while walking in the low lands Jor saw a female wolf demon resting against a tree. She was beautiful. Jor knew as soon as he saw her that she was the one. Even if he knew now that his death drew near she was worth it.

Walking up to the women Jor smile and that was it, so simple and pure. She had been injured by a hunter in the leg. Jor lifted her up and carried her to his camp. They talked into the sunrise the next morn. By the time the next full moon rose Jor and the wolf Lara had become lord and lady of the wolf clan.

In time Jor and Lara welcomed a son unto this world. This filled Jor and Lara's hearts with both gladness and sorrow.

"What shall we call him?" Lara asks her eye welling with tears.

Jor lay besides his wife as she looked down at his son, his hair was a black as night and a stay curl rested atop his for head.

"Kal," Jor replied as he touched his son's tiny wolf ears.

"Hello Kal son of Jor..."

"And Lara," he smiles finishing her sentence.

"Would you like to hold your son beloved?" Lara asked as Kal cooed.

Jor smiled. Lara carefully placed the young wolf prince in his father's hands. As Jor hold his son close to his chest the might white wolf's soul leaves his body. Kal cried for he felt the loss of his father. Lara howls into the night sky mourning the loss of her love. Her heart so broken at the loss of her beloved that she wonder down the mountain.

With the young Kal in her arms she walks down into the valley beneath her mountain.

"My son," Lara whispers as she kisses the top of Kal's head. "Remember that Jor and I love you so much."

Reaching the outskirts of a farming village at the base of the mountain Lara falls to her knees.

"Be strong... Kal... El," she says as she collapses dead from heartbreak.

As she body finally falls to the ground her body crumbles in to dust leaving only her red robes on the ground covering Kal's body.

A child cry is heard form inside the village. A young couple from the village hears the gentle child's cry.

"Jonathan Look it is a child," the woman said as she walked up to the child, "The gods have answered our prayers."

"Martha it has the ears of a wolf demon," Jonathan replied as Martha picked up the naked shivering child.

"And you are an ass sometimes Jonathan," Martha replied as she popped him the back of his head, "Does that fact make you a donkey?"

"No," he replied.

"Hello little one," Martha said as she wraps the child up in the red cloth that covered him. "He is so cute Jonathan. I wonder where your mother is little wolf?"

"I don't think she is around here anymore," Jonathan replied as he heart broke as the child calmed in his wife's arms.

"We can not just leave him out here alone," Martha said turning to her husband.

Extending his hand to the child Jonathan sighs, "I guess you are coming with us little guy."

Martha smiled, "Thank you Jonathan."

"If he is going to stay with out he'll need a name," Jonathan said as he heads back inside the city gates.

"Kal," Martha replied as she flipped over a pendant that was laying on the ground under the cloth.

"Kal?" Jonathan asked puzzled.

Martha showed Jonathan the pendant.

"He is the white wolf's son," Jonathan replied.

"Than he is a gift from the gods," Martha replied. "Well Kal welcome to the family."

Tokyo, Japan, Themysciran Embassy present day

"What a story Hessia," I say as I set on the edge of my seat.

"That it is princess," Hessia replies and she takes a drink of wine. "Some even say that the white wolf demons son was cursed as well."

"How so?" I ask, "Did he not slay the evil demon Vandar?"

"No he did not," Hessia replies. "A woman betrayed him."

I sit in shock and Hessia words as I watch her walk over to the massive glass window.

"You see that shrine over there in that wooded forest over there," Hessia says pointing to a small shrine on the outskirts of the city. "That is were his soul is said to rest or not rest. The locals say that on the nights of the red moon like the one that shall be happening tonight you can hear him howling at the moon calling for his mate to come to him."

Staring out of the window I look down at the shrine.

"Well that is enough stories for tonight princess," Hessia yawns stretching to the ceiling. "You and your mother have an early morning..."

"I know Hessia," I sigh as I turn from the window, "Time to go to bed drill sergeant. You know I am no longer a child. I really don't need a bed time."

"I know but it look's bad for a princess to fall asleep during a meeting," Hessia laughs.

"I drank too much sake the night before..." I grumble as I head to my bed room. "You and mother are never going to let me live that down are you."

"Nope," Hessia laughs, "Good night Diana."

"Night Hessia," I reply as I enter my room.

Walking into the bathroom a joining my bedroom I turn on the sink. Splashing the warm water on my face I hear a faint sound in the wind.

_howl _

Popping my head I turn off the water.

_Howl_

Running from the bathroom I head towards my window. Staring out of it I find the shrine of to the wolf demon.

_HOWL, HOWL, HOWL_

I feel my hear race.

_Come to me, my moon_

"The wolf demon," I whisper. "I he's real."

Hiya guys here is the final new story that will be replacig War is Coming. Diana has heard Kal's call. Sneaking out of the Amazononian Embassy Diana will head to the white wolf shrine. What will she find? Where is Vandar? And how will a goddess hand meeting the White Wolf? Stay tuned :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Shrine **

Diana's bedroom, Amazon Embassy Tokyo, Japan

"Hessia!" I call as I rush from my room into the hallway.

Running with all my might I rush down the hall towards Hessia's room several doors down. As I get close to her room I see Hessia bursting into the hallway with her short blade drawn.

"What is the matter Princess?" Hessia ask she stands in front of me. "Where is the danger?"

"I heard it," I reply as I grab her arm and begin to drag back to my room.

"Heard what Diana?" Hessia asks as she stares at me puzzled. "You aren't making any sense."

Pulling Hessia close behind we reach my room. Looking out the wall of windows I find the small shire on the far side of the city.

"Remember that story you told me earlier?" I reply as I lead Hessia to the window.

"Yes Diana the one of the white wolf," Hessia replies as she turns around to face me. "What are you getting at Diana?"

Looking into her eyes I breathe in deeply and say, "I heard it."

"Come again," Hessia replies as she turns her face to the side. "Did you just say that you heard it."

"Yes it," I reply.

"The white wolf?" Hessia replies her face red from holding back her laughter.

"Yes the white wolf!" I shout. "I heard it."

After I spoke a long silence filled the air. Hessia and I both stared at one another unflinching. As each second passes I watch an evil grin spread across Hessia's face. She didn't believe me. How could she not hear that creatures howl? Are we not in the same building? How did I hear it and she did not? My mind races as I being to question my own sanity and the smirk on Hessia's face wasn't helping. Unable to hold back her laughter Hessia stone face finally cracks and her loud laugher breaks the silence.

"Princess that was just a fairy tale..." Hessia laughs as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Shaking her head she sides her blade back into its sheath.

"Stop laughing," I reply.

"I can't help it Diana," Hessia replies.

"I did hear the wolf," I reply grumbling under my breath. "Its not my fault an old Amazon has lost her hearing..."

"I heard that smart ass," Hessia replies as she walks back towards the door. "And Princess I am not that old. I'm still young enough to whip you."

"Emio Sungignoske didaskalos (Greek for pardon me teacher or master)", I reply as I quickly bow my head.

My head still down I stare at the floor as I hear Hessia walk back towards me

"Already forgiven Diana," she replies as she places her hand under my chin.

Lifting my chin she smiles in my face. "Plus I could never beat you, you are too strong."

"Hessia I am telling you I heard a wolf howling..." I begin to reply but deep inside I knew she wouldn't listen.

"Diana a wolf howling this close to the Tokyo?" Hessia replies as she stands in the blocking my path he doorway, "I highly doubt you heard anything more than the sound of a bullet train going by."

I do no reply.

"Try and get some sleep," Hessia replies as she heads back towards the door.

Again I remain silent. Not since I was a child had no one believe me when I heard anything.

"I know what I heard," I whisper to myself as she leaves me in my room.

Walking back to the window I stare at the shire and something my gut told me I was sane. The sound I heard was from that dilapidated shrine.

Looking away from the shrine I take in the sight of Tokyo at night lit ablaze with fake lights blocking out the natural beauty of the heavens yet in is own way the light from the city had their own charms. Lost in the nights lights I feel sleep creep upon me. Yawning wide I start to head towards my bed. Almost at my bed I hear it once more.

_HOOOOWLLLL!_

I quickly turn back to wards the window and look at the shrine.

_HOOOWLLLL! HOOOWLLL!_

That sound pierces my ears. Embedded in the howl something made a shiver run down my side. My heart starts to race and my cheeks flush. Something almost primal began to stir within me. I need to find the origins of that sound. Running towards my door I peek my head out. Looking from side to side I check to make sure the hallway was clear. I hear two of my sister being to walk down the hall. Quickly I duck my head back into my room.

_"... at least the food is better than Gotham," a red head Amazon guard says._

_ "Anything is better than Gotham..." the other Amazon laughs beside her as they walk. _

_ "Too many little men in capes," the first Amazon replies back patting the other one on the back._

I head my sister chatter slowly fade I slowly sneak out of my room. Lifting myself off the ground I hover off the ground slightly and out of the doorway.

"Hessia is going to kill me if she hers of this," I whisper to myself as I being to float down the hallway.

Constantly ducking in and out of rooms I float all the way to the back entrance I land just shy of the rear foyer. Lowering myself back to the ground I gently touch the floor. Looking into the back foyer I see Ichiro seated with his back to me.

"Shit," I grumble as I duck back behind the door.

"I can hear you Princess Diana," he replies tilting his head sideways. "Don't worry your sisters won't be back around for another fifteen minutes."

"Damn it," I cuss as I step through the doorway. "Good evening Ichiro."

"Why is a lovely princess like you up so late?" he asks his back still to me.

For a brief moment I question whether to tell him about what I saw.

"What if he is like Hessia and brushes off my words?" I think to myself.

"I'm waiting," he replies.

"I heard something," I reply looks down at the ground waiting for his scorn. "I wanted..."

"To sneak out in order to check it out I presume," he says completing my sentence.

"Something in that howl..."I say.

"A howl Princess?" Ichiro asks as he his eyes grow more intense. "You heard a howl?"

"Yes," I reply as point in the direction of the shrine. "It was coming from the shrine just outside of the city..."

"The White Wolf..." Ichiro gasp as he holds a tiny medallion between his fingers. "He has returned..."

"The White what?" I ask puzzled.

"Nothing Diana nothing, you know you mother and Hessia are going to kill you if they find out about this," he says as he stares at me.

I sternly reply "Yeah I'm sure they will both send me to Hades..."

"If you wanted to check something out you should have just asked me Princess," he replies with a wink. "Shall we go investigate your shrine Princess?"

My eyes open wide as I smile.

"Really?" I ask as I leap into his arms giving him a big hug.

"I can't let you go out there all alone at night Diana," he replies with a smile. "Than the old battle axes will send me to your family's hell as well."

"Thank you Ichiro," I reply as I break our hug. "To the Batmobile!"

Ichiro shakes his head and laughs, "Your mother should have never let you go to Gotham."

I laugh as we walk to his car, "His not all bad."

"Not all bad?" he asks as we reach the car. "He took you joyriding in that car."

"It's the Batmobile Ichiro," I reply smirking.

"What ever it was it had rocket launchers in the headlights," he replies.

"Don't be jealous Ichiro," I reply.

"You are talking about the car, right?" he laughs.

"Maybe," I laugh back as I lean against the car. "I'll have you know he's too short for my taste."

"Your taste Princess," he asks as he opens the right side black door. "Weren't you raised on an island with no men?"

"Yes Ichiro," I reply as I get in the car. "I maybe an Amazon but I still have girly feels. I dream of a man tall and handsome, powerful yet gentle and kind, like in one of those of those silly Disney movies."

"You and Prince Charming," Ichiro laughs. "I can't even picture that."

"Well I wouldn't," I laugh with a girlish sigh. "I prefer Kristoff."

"The ice farmer guy?" he asks as he joins me in the car.

"Yeah," I laugh. "There's nothing wrong with a big sweet farm boy."

Turning the car on we drive in the night towards the shrine.

The Great White Wolf Shrine, just outside of the city

Driving for what seems like hours Ichiro finally comes to a sudden stop in front of a small dilapidated staircase in the middle of the woods just outside of Tokyo. Looking out of the car window I feel a dark chill run down my spine.

"Is this the shrine?" I ask Ichiro.

"Yes Princess, this is the great shrine of the White Okami," he replies as his hand tighten their grip on the stirring wheel.

"An Okami?" I ask as I watch the trees blow in the wind.

I watch the trees blow in the rough breeze bending in a way I had never seen in nature. Ichiro's breathe changes and his heart rate increases ten fold. Something was off. Rolling down my window I feel the air turn freakishly cold at before he answer me.

"An ancient and powerful wolf god that is said to resides in the mountains," he replies his voice jittery.

_HOOOWL_

The wind suddenly blows against the car knocking me back to the other side of the car.

"Princess are you all right?" Ichiro asks looking at me from the rear view mirror.

Looking into his eyes in the rear view mirror I could see he didn't hear the howl.

Shaking the cobwebs away I reply, "I'm fine, but something is out there."

I reach for the door knob but I watch the lock go down.

"Ichiro unlock the door," I order as I look at him.

"I am sorry Princess but I can not do that," he replies peering over his shoulder.

"It is not safe here..."

_HOOOWL_

The ground beneath us shakes even the trees themselves shutter.

"You heard that didn't you?" I ask as the howl shakes the road beneath us.

"I heard nothing Princess Diana..." he begins to reply but he stops midsentence once more.

I watch him stare blankly at road in front of us until the trees stop moving. One by one the street lamps blow leaving us in complete darkness.

"I'm getting us out of here..." he says as he tries to start the car, but it won't start.

"Ichiro stop this!" I shout as the car continuously turns over.

As the car stalls I see something from the corner of my eyes, several red lights emanating outward from the shrine.

"Laser sights," I whisper.

Rising into the night sky four pillars of bright light appear.

_"Open Fire!" I hear a man shout._

_GRRRRRRRRR! BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG _

I feel a sharp burning sensation in my leg as the gunshots ring out from the shrine. Grabbing my leg I hiss in pain. Looking back up at the shrine I feel a pull to go towards it. A male face appears in my mind with the deepest of blue eyes, yet his face was grimacing in absolute pain.

His lips moved parting ever so slightly, "Help... me... Moon... please."

Something his voice broke me so I broke the car door open my door.

"Princess Diana!" Ichiro shouts as I kick the car door his it hinges. "DIANA! DIANA!"

As the door hits the ground and I am out of the car it finally starts. Lifting up into the air I hear Ichiro calling my name. Looking down at him I watch the car suddenly zoom away off away from the shire leaving me alone in the dark.

_GRRRRRRR! BANG, BANG_

"Bring him down!" I hear men shouting in English.

Flicking my wrist I release my blue blades from my braces. I rush down to the ground. Landing at the top of the steps I see the shadow of a large black mass cast over the shrine. I tighten my grip around my blade I take a defensive position as I hear the male voices coming towards me. The armed men surround me pointing their riffles at me.

I smirk, "Come at me bro, let an Amazon show you what battle really is."

"Intruder!" one the man shouts as the men rush me. "Kill her!"

Closing my eyes I hear the clicks of their triggers. Breathing in I count the seconds as their bullets come tumbling down their barrels.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Quickly my eyes fling open. Swiftly I lift my braces blocking every shot they fire.

"To slow boys," I reply as I hear the last of there clips run out.

I watch them pull the triggers of their empty riffles. Their eyes grow large as a smile spreads across my face.

I smirk, "Now its mine turn."

Rushing towards the men I use my blades slicing them in their shoulders and backs: making sure not to kill them but to incapacitate them. One by one they fall to my blades but only more came to take their places.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRR! _

The ground shakes causing me to loose my footing. Falling to my knees I land facing the shrine. Looking around at the fallen men beside me I see them frozen. Their heads were turning upwards. A low growl fills the night air. Slowly I turn my head back towards the shrines and I see four solid legs of massive furry white legs towering over it. Dragging my eyes farther up the creature it turns into a massive wolf.

"By the gods," I whisper under my breath.

At my words I watch the creature tilt its enormous head downwards it stares directly at me with a pair of piercing crimson eyes. Panicked I scoot back away from the creature as I get back to my feet. As if aware of my fear the wolf's snarled face starts to melt away. Its crimson eyes start to fade to a deep purple.

The wolf leans it head down to me. I feel my hair lift as he sniffs the air around me. Looking up at the creature the face of the blue eyed man appears in my mind once more.

"He's distracted," a bald man shouts as he points a large gun at the creature. "In the name of Lord Vandar DIE!"

The bald man pulls the trigger of the gun in his hand.

_BANG!_

Immediately I shifting my blades I hurdle them directly at the center of the bald man hands. The man winces as my blades pierce his hands. Jerking them to the left I throw off his aim off slightly but not enough to spare the creature anymore pain. The wolf cries out in pain as the bullet goes through his shoulder.

"You bitch!" the bald man shouts as he turns to me. "You made me miss."

In the distance I hear the sound of police sirens approaching.

"Mister Luthor, we need to go," one of the men say as the being to run away as the police sirens ring. "The police are on their way."

Looking back at me the bald man hisses, "This isn't over woman, will finish this later."

Running into the darkness the man and his men vanished leaving me alone with the large wounded creature. The wolf turns to chase after the bald man but stumbles, wincing in pain the wolf titers from side to side before collapsing to the ground.

_Howl... howl..._

Tilting its head up off the ground he wolf howls as the police sirens inch closer to us. I stare down at the wolf.

"I need to get away before the police get here," I say to myself as turn to take to the skies. "I will never hear the end of it if I get arrested."

_Hooowl, hooowl_

The wolf's eyes look up at me, such sadness such loneliness.

"... but I can't just leave it here," I say aloud as I fly back down to the ground next to the creature.

Landing beside the wolf I land besides its eye. Barely standing at eye level I notice the creature's eyes were no long crimson. I stare into the creature's eyes as it whimpers. The wolf was in such pain. Looking down the wolf's body I see it rattled with bullets. Blood pours from its wounds tainting his pure white fur. I want to touch to soother it but I hesitate.

"It will be all right," I say as I step closer to the creature. "I'll get you out of here, somehow."

The wolf sighs as I reaching out my hand out to it. Gently placing my hands under its eyes I pet the wolf. I feel the muscles in the massive wolf face flex under my touch. The wolf seemed to relax.

"Good boy," I say with a smile.

As I pet the wolf's face I watch the creature being to get smaller. Inch my inch the wolf shrinks down the size of the average labrador retriever. Marveling at the shrinking creature I am startled when I realize that the police sirens were blazing. They had gotten here.

Towering over the wolf I lean down and pick up the wolf gently in my arms. Quickly I float to the heavens just avoiding the police as the come running up the shrine steps. Holding the wolf close I fly back to the embassy.

The Amazon Embassy, the gardens Tokyo, Japan

As the embassy comes into view I see Ichiro outside waiting for me pacing back and forth. Looking down at wolf in my arms I know no one could seem him. Not even someone I trusted. This creature was under my care and I was going to protect him.

Landing just out of view in the gardens in the back I stay out of view. Waiting for the guards to walk pass I sooth the wolf with a kiss on the top of its head.

"Please be quiet," I whisper.

The wolf seemed to understand me and licked one of my fingers.

When the coast was clear I got up from behind a tree and rush inside. Running inside I zoom into the embassy I pick up a first aid kit, a bowl of hot water and towels lots of towels. Gathering up the things I needed I rush into my room. Once inside I place the wolf on the floor.

"Time to patch you up," I say as I get down on my knees.

Leaning over the wolf I dip on of the towels in to the water.

"This is going to hurt," I whisper. "But it will help you, I promise."

Placing the damp towel on to the wolf's side I hear it hiss. Quickly I lift he towel.

"No blood," I whisper. "That's odd."

Placing the towel beside me I being to search the creature's fur for any signs of injury but found only crushed bullet casing.

"How is this possible?" I say aloud.

As I speak the creature stirs getting up to its feet. Shaking itself the sound of bullet casings hit the floor of my bed room.

"Well at least you aren't injured anymore," I say as I lean down to pick up the casings. "How that even possible I will never know. You are one lucky wolf."

Picking up the casings I place them inside one of my dresser drawers.

"Wouldn't want anyone to find these," I wink as I close the drawer.

Walking over to my bed I glance over at my clock.

**3:40am**

"Oh Gaea it late," I yawn. "Time for bed fuzzy."

Sliding out of my cloths I notice the wolf turned his back to me as my cloths hit the floor. Slipping into an oversized tee I climb in to bed. Pulling the clovers over my head I feel a sharp dip into my bed. Peeking from under my cover I see the wolf had joined me in bed. Curling himself into a tight ball he sits down.

I sigh, "Well you did have a rough night. I guess you can sleep in the bed for one night. Night fuzzy."

Closing my eyes I quickly fall asleep.

Diana's bedroom, Amazon Embassy

I feel the cushy blanket beneath me. Slowly I feel myself unraveling. Rolling over onto my side I slowly stretch upwards as I feel my body elongate and stretch. My paws become hands and feet as my white fur melts away to the paleness of tanned flesh.

Propping myself up I looking down at my hands I finally fell at home back in my human form. As I stare at my hands I see her tiny body beside me, the woman who saved me. No she was no woman she was something more. Leaning down to her I breathe her in.

"Orchids," I whisper as I close my eyes to breath in her scent.

I hear her breath slow beside me.

"She's asleep," I whisper to myself as I blush.

She was so beautiful all curled up in bed. I reach down to her a gently move a stray raven curl from her face. Inches from her face I smile as I remember the kiss he placed atop my head when I was wounded. I feel her roll over onto her side closer to me.

"Oh Rao," I gulp as I feel her closeness to me. "I wonder what you are dreaming of?"

Sliding back down onto the bed I rest my head on the pillow beside her. Out of nowhere I feel her head lift slightly. I blush as I feel her head being to rest on my chest. Staring up at the ceiling I feel my sleep fall upon me.

"Good night sweet smelling human," I whisper into her ear.

Hiya guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 2: Kal El, the Okami. Diana wakes from a night of saving a wolf and finds her head resting on the bare chest of a tall black naked man with wold ears in her bed... Wait wasn't he a wolf? Hessia isn't going to like this at all..


End file.
